Just to Inform You
by rmmmanzini
Summary: Everyone seemed to think he hated Naruto. It's not that, he did like the boy, but Hiashi liked torturing him more.


**Author's Note:** _But what if Hiashi isn't as super overprotective as the fandom wants to believe?_

* * *

Hiashi Hyuuga was well aware of who Naruto Uzumaki was. The Nine-Tailed Fox resided within him; he was a troublemaker, and he was the boy his eldest daughter looked up to.

He never paid much attention to the boy before. The most he knew of him was the order to not speak of his title as the jinchuuriki for the Nine-Tails. He would hear tidbits during his walks around the village of how he would pull pranks on other students, adults, even the Third Hokage. Other than that, he was merely a passing mention to Hiashi, not a person. So it should go without saying he was extremely surprised to see this brash boy tell off Neji for his action not only against his clan, but to Hinata as well. And, apparently, the gesture he gave Neji right before their match was to remind him of his attack against Hinata, and how Naruto would make sure to win for her. And then he rambled on how he wanted to change the Hyuuga Clan's ways.

He was truly insane.

But he won.

And it was because of him, Neji opened his ears and accepted Hiashi's apology for not only what happened to his father, but letting him become so hateful.

The next time the boy's name came up, it was discussing how Hinata, Hiashi's very own daughter, risked her life in order to protect Naruto's. She went up against Pein, a man who singlehandedly flattened the village, to save Naruto. There was also a rumor that the whole reason she fought for him was because she was _in love_ with Naruto. When Hiashi returned from his business trip, Hinata told him that she did indeed stood up for Naruto, but when asked why, all she did was smile softly.

Soon again, Naruto's name was brought up. This time, it was to defend him. He and the man who held the Eight-Tails were the last two jinchuuriki left, and the remaining members of the Akatsuki wanted them to finalize their plan. Whatever it was, it would be extremely dangerous if they were able to get all nine demons.

With the help of other villages, they saved the _world_. Nice touch.

Hiashi thought that would be the last time he would hear about Naruto other than overhearing villagers talk about him. Maybe he would get great mention if he became Hokage, but he didn't expect much.

That leads us to now, where Naruto sat in front of Hiashi in his study. Hiashi learned that he and Hinata had been dating for a _year_ without notifying him. As any rational father, he invited the boy over for dinner, and then forced him into his study so they would be able to have some one-on-one talk.

Naruto kept fidgeting and looking around the room while Hiashi kept his eyes close. What to do, what to do.

When he opened his eyes, Naruto instantly settled and looked right back. That earned him a few extra points.

Giving a heavy sigh, Hiashi said, "What makes you think you can date my daughter—"

To which Naruto interrupted with, "I'm sorry, sir. It's just that—"

"I wasn't finished."

It took everything Hiashi had not to laugh at the boy's expression. If he hadn't already, Naruto looked as if he was going to piss himself.

"As I was saying, what makes you think you can date my daughter—" Yes, the dramatic pause was necessary "—without coming over for dinner so we can get to know one another first?"

May the Hyuugas before him rest in peace for allowing Hiashi to stay this calm.

"You're… you're not mad?" He couldn't get anymore childlike if he tried. Huge eyes, mouth open. Honestly, the innocence was radiating enough to make Hiashi a child again.

"Not at all. You're popular now, girls are fawning after you and some get vicious if there's a chance someone else is with you. And rumors spreading around about every little thing you do, it makes sense that you would want to keep it a secret."

Hiashi sighed, as disbelief was still dominating Naruto's face.

"Listen, I will make this simple. I am perfectly fine with you dating my daughter. But, if for any reason you hurt my daughter, I will end you, Uzumaki." One of many benefits of having the byakugan, you can easily turn the atmosphere from friendly to deadly within seconds. And while anyone could glare, it took a _true_ Hyuuga to master the changing of the atmosphere.

* * *

"You flower press?" Somehow Naruto obtained one of his books. Hiashi let Naruto to continue browsing the book. "How long have these been here?"

Hiashi had to think about that. How long _have_ those flowers been there? "About… Twelve years." He nodded, agreeing with himself. When he was younger, he was always busy with missions, training and family business. Yet, he always managed to make time to flower press. No matter how he was feeling beforehand, he would become calm and relaxed by the time he finished. He remembered when he met his wife—just a distant cousin at the time—and how she was impressed with his collection and how well kept it was. When she died, he lost interest.

"Hinata," Naruto interrupted, "has that same smile when she flower presses."

The older man dropped his smile, but Naruto picked it up. "I like it when she smiles like that, so I make sure to have some flowers in my garden, and I'll just watch her."

"Sounds a bit creepy, if you ask me."

A light chuckle escape Naruto's lips, but then his mood changed. It wasn't dark or serious, it was… sincere. "But sometimes I remember what Hinata told me on how she started to flower press."

"Oh?" Hiashi always thought she picked it up from him, watching him when she was younger.

"She thought if you two shared the same hobby, you would accept her."

A cave could have collapsed on him and Hiashi still would have thought it was less painful than that.

Neither one of them spoke up, so Naruto left. When Hiashi exited the room later, he saw Hinata walking down the hall. He asked her if she would be willing to go out in the garden with him to add flowers to his collection.

He found out that one of Hinata's favorite foods was red bean soup.

* * *

Hinata hadn't come home last night. It wasn't unusual. She was either sleeping at a friend's house, or even Naruto's. According to her, they would watch movies and fall asleep on the couch. He had no reason not to believe her. Hinata would tell him the truth, but even if she did lie, he would be able to tell.

But it was more than a coincidence that last night also happened to be White Day. When Hinata did come home and he asked about her whereabouts, she got flustered. Before Hiashi could ask again, Kiba and Shino appeared, wondering if she was up to spar with them. She quickly agreed and left. Hiashi didn't see her again until later that night during dinner. He kept to himself during the entire meal because even if he was worried about his daughter, he knew her pride was more important than her sex life.

What Hiashi felt over his new found hypothesis of his daughter's emerging adult life was neither surprising, angry, or even disappointment. He knew as Hinata, and even Hanabi, grew older, than would begin to do _adult_ things. It just hurt him she didn't trust him enough to let him know about her growth. He didn't want details—dear Lord, _he did not want details_—he wanted her to tell him so if there was any kind of… problem she would have, he wouldn't be caught off guard.

He withheld all of this from Naruto, of course. Hiashi requested for him to come over again so he could talk to the blond. He made sure to be as vague as possible, so when he showed up, fear was _oozing_ from Naruto.

"Boy." Hiashi snapped.

Naruto jumped. Hiashi let him calm down before speaking again. (And by calm down, he meant back to anxiously waiting.)

"Naruto, look at my face. Does it look like a face of a stupid man?"

"N—n—no, sir." Nothing could be more amusing than this.

"Then don't try to hide anything from me, boy. I may be all seeing with my eyes, but I am also all knowing."

His face went pale white. He realized where this was going. Good.

"I know you're sleeping with my daughter."

And now it's red. Naruto was trying to say something, given how he kept sputtering "Sir!", but nothing else made sense. Hiashi raised his hand to signal he wanted him to stop.

"There is only one thing I want to remember before you begin any kind of sexual activity with her." Ah, the dramatic pause. Hiashi's best friend. "You better be wrapping it up; I am too young to be a grandfather."

He actually passed out due to how unexpected that was.

* * *

"Naruto, come here." Hiashi called. The young man scurried over. He had been leaving the compound, but he had nothing else do to the rest of the day, so he could stay and chat with Hiashi for however long he wished. "In recent events, I have decided I am going to retire from my ninja duties."

"Is that so?" Naruto was genially surprised. While, yes, the man was definitely not as young as he once was, he could still manage to kick some serious butt if he wanted too.

Hiashi nodded and gestured for Naruto to come closer. "Yes, but I have found another career I wish to pursue." He pulled a small rubber ball from his pocket. "A magician."

Naruto could not tell if he was pulling his leg or not. The man's face made no indication that he was messing with him. In fact, he's never seen Hiashi's face so serious.

"Is that so?" Naruto humored him.

Hiashi nodded, bring the ball up to Naruto's face. "Now you see it." He threw it behind him into some bushes. "Now you don't."

Naruto said nothing at first. He only glanced between Hiashi, the bushes, and back to Hiashi.

"Sir… with all due respect… that's not how it's done."

Hiashi whipped back, extending his hand towards the bushes. "Do you see it?"

"No, sir."

"Can you find it?"

"Probably not."

"Then I'm a magician." Hiashi said matter as factly. He adjusted his robes and walked back in. "Now get the hell off of my property."

* * *

There was many laughs and loud talking coming from a room occupied by males only. Most of the talk was telling Naruto not to mess up what was about to happen—his wedding, that is.

The room silenced when Hiashi walked in. All of Naruto's friends gave their last "Congratulations!" and "Good luck!" before exiting the room.

"Nervous?"

"A bit."

"Well, you shouldn't be." Hiashi adjusted Naruto collar. Twenty-five-years-old and he still didn't know how to dress properly! When he finished, Hiashi gave him a pat on his shoulder. "Good luck, son."

The smile that crept along Hiashi's face wasn't faster than the shock-to-realization expression Naruto had. And it definitely wasn't as fast as the hug Naruto gave him.

"Thanks, Dad."


End file.
